The Bird Scene (episode)
The Bird Scene is the second episode of the first season of Victorious. It was advertised to be the Season Premiere. The Bird Scene The Bird Scene is a monologue that all new students at Hollywood Arts must perform in front of their class and pass before they can take part in any school plays. The script goes as follows: It was 1934 when my husband left me, alone. ''' '''Life on the prairie was a dreary existence; no telephone, no radio. Only a large, majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings. One day when I was feeling low I said to him, ' '"Oh, bird. You can fly. You can soar miles from this lonely place, yet you stay... Why?" And apparently, my question rang true, for that afternoon...the bird left. And so went my spirit. Although Tori did good each time she couldn't figure out why she kept getting the scene wrong. *''see also'': The Bird Scene (Play Scene) Plot Tori and Trina come to school to find the new semester play roster. Tori sees Moonlight Magic on it, a play she had originally worked on with André. He had recommended she try out for the lead, although Trina has no idea why. Tori is struggling to put her new school books in her locker until André and Robbie come along and help her out. The boys then tell Tori she has to decorate her locker, as per the rules of Hollywood Arts. Tori asks them what the did with their respective lockers, and Robbie reveals that he had made a mosaic of his old baby bottle nipples. Andre is discovered to have put a working piano keyboard on his. While in Improv class Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Cat's face while she and Jade are doing a skit. When she breaks out of character, Sikowitz defends his actions by saying that a true artist should be able to ignore anything that's going around them. The bell rings for lunch and Sikowitz throws the ball near Tori's face, requesting that she stay and chat. He reveals to Tori that he had heard about her considering to audition for the aforementioned play and tells her she cannot audition for it (nor any others) until she successfully completes "The Bird Scene", a tradition at the school. Although she performs her lines well and seems to have done the scene flawlessly, when she asks how she did, he tells her it was entertaining, but she did not pass the test. Tori's friends are unable to help her with the scene, as it's the golden rule to not to give advice to others on it. Even after handcuffing Cat to a railing and flirting with Robbie, she is unsuccessful in getting any of her friends to spill the secret on how to pass the crucial scene. After her second failed attempt, she soon becomes frustrated, and on her third try insists that her performance was good. Mr. Sikowitz applauds her, and tells her she has finally mastered "The Bird Scene". He admits that the Bird Scene is a test to see how she would react to criticism, saying that all of her past attempts were great, but her problems came when she asked how she did, not trusting her own ability to rise to the occasion. Later, Tori's customized locker is finally seen, with 'MAKE IT SHINE' painted on it. After Jade calls it "boring," Tori really does "make it shine" by making the letters light up. The sub-plot for this episode involved Andre and Robbie. André had encouraged Robbie to join him in taking ballet classes in hopes of meeting girls in. However, it turned out that most of the male students at Hollywood Arts had had the same idea, and their ballet class only had one girl. They could not quit the class because their ballet elective had become permanent, and if they dropped out, they would flunk with a "zehro". Trivia/Goofs TRIVIA *These are the locker customizations of the students we hear of and/or see: **Robbie: A mosaic of baby bottle nipples from childhood (seen when Tori flirts with him to get the secret). **André: A working keyboard (seen). **Sinjin: Regurgitated food pieces that never digested (seen). **Beck: Transparent (seen). **Tori: A blue background with 'MAKE IT SHINE' on it, with various lights capable of lighting it up (seen). *It took Tori three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *All students must pass this scene in order to take part in any school plays. *This is the first time Cat and Trina are seen talking to each other. *Jade, Cat and Trina's lockers were the only ones we didn't see *The Wahoo Punch machine is the same machine that can be seen in the iCarly episode "iTake on Dingo". GOOFS *When Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Tori, but misses, the two are then seen together, and the ball is right next to Sikowitz. That ball was blue, the one he had thrown at Tori was green. RUNNING GAG *Sikowitz throwing balls to people. Promos Video:Bird Scene Promo Quotes Tori: '''Before I begin, I want you to have these two large coconuts. '''Sikowitz: '''Oh, why, thank you. You know the milk gives me visions. '''Tori: I've heard. Sikowitz: Drive-by acting excercise! You're all angry Englishmen, GO! Robbie: Ah! I insist you tell me who sat on me crumpet! Jade: My grandmummy went to the loo while I snogged the Prime Minister! André: This flock o' whippoorwills is botherin' my trousers! Cat: Good Heavens! There's a dead cockroach in my brassiere! Rex: Blimey! Beck: I told you not to put plum sauce on me banger! Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 02 The Bird Scene Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Plays